The Tale of the Haunted FroYo Machine
by hannahpie45
Summary: Zora's up to pranking, but will her innocent prank turn out to help Channy's relationship? This was originally written by a reviewer of mine, named Erika, but I changed it up a little bit. The story idea goes to her though! I hope you like it!


**The Tale of the Haunted Fro-Yo Machine**

**Heyo peoples! This story was originally written by one of my anonymous reviewers, Erika. She had asked me to type this story up for her and posted the story in a review. After I read through it, and being the kind person that I am, -lol just kidding- I'm typing this up for her.**

**(Zora P.O.V)**

Silence is my stealth. My light weight is also a key factor in getting around easily in the vents of Condor Studios.

Call me weird, but this is my daily routine. I scurry around in the vents, either playing pranks, or getting blackmail, but my favorite is getting my REVENGE!!! And Bernie agrees with me!

I always have my trusty camera-and Bernie- around my neck for emergencies, or anything that would help me with my blackmail.

For me, today was a purple kind of day. My outfit now consists of a dark purple tee, and blue, grey, and purple plaid shorts. Thank you, Lord for dark colors. Dark colors equal blending in to dark places… AKA the vents!

But for now, I was currently sitting cross-legged in the vents above Tawni and Sonny's dressing room. Bernie silently slithered around my neck, and down to the floor, then back up my neck again out of pure boredom.

I couldn't blame him though, today, although a purple day was also a slow day here at the studios….. And what perfect way to liven things up? Pull a prank on unsuspecting actors.

A smile crept to my small, childish lips, and I hurriedly raced through the vents to the Commissary. I carefully avoided going down the certain vent that currently housed not only me up here, but a large tarantula as well, and she did not liked to be messed with.

The distant sound of voices and the clanking of metal pots and pans assured me that I was heading in the right direction.

A plan was formulating in my head, piecing itself together until it worked perfectly as I crawled through the metal.

To my convenience, there just happened to be an air duct right above the Fro-Yo machine. Viola! The last pieces to complete my perfect plan had just wandered into the Commissary.

Dweedle dim and Dweedle dimmer, AKA Nico and Grady, surprisingly _trudged_ to the machine, as my first unsuspecting victims.

"Dude, I can't believe they sent _us _on the Fro-Yo run" Grady complained.

"I know man, how do they expect us to get them their_ entire_ yogurt order without us being tempted to eat it?!" Nico agreed as they grabbed a tray and put about five or six cups on it.

Nico started over on the left side of the machine, filling a cup with chocolate, before setting it back down on the tray as Grady filled a different cup with vanilla, also setting it back down on the tray. Nico filled a strawberry and set it down, and filled another with peanut butter yogurt; Grady filled another chocolate and finally another peanut butter.

"Ok, let's see if we got everything…" Grady said "Chocolate for Sonny-"

"-Chocolate for Chad-" Nico cut in.

"-Strawberry for Tawni-" Grady added

"-Peanut Butter-" Nico and Grady announced in unison

"-And Vanilla for Zora, if she comes down from the vents" Nico ended.

"OK, let's grab a burrito and get back before we-" Grady started, but didn't finish, because I interrupted with a loud, angry, ghostly, moan from the vents.

Grady dropped the tray of yogurt, which went tumbling to the floor with a wet 'plop'.

"Did you hear that?!" Grady yelled through a whisper.

"How I wish I could say I didn't…." Nico trailed off, staring at the Fro-Yo machine.

Both boys slowly turned to face each other and screamed "IT'S A HAUNTED FRO-YO MACHINE!!!!" running and squealing like little girls as they sprinted towards studio 3, the _So Random!_ set.

I giggled from the vent and pressed my face to the screen again to watch if anything else would happen. Sadly, the screaming boys were ignored by the other actors and employees at Condor Studios, so I followed them back to The Prop House.

I surprisingly beat them here, considering that they were sprinting, and I watched from over head as the boys ran in, out of breath, panting, sweaty, and frightened.

Sonny was the first to look up and see the frightened (little girls) boys in the doorway, yogurt less might I add.

"Oh My Gosh what happened to you guys?!" she asked walking over to them.

"Th-th-the Fro-Yo…. It, it-it's h-h-haunted!!!!!!" they sputtered out.

Sonny sighed "You guys don't be silly, the Fro-Yo machine isn't haunted, you guys might've just heard something" she replied.

"NO! It's a l-l-loud, a-a-angry, m-moan!!" Grady stuttered.

"Dude, where's my yogurt?" Chad asked, walking up behind Sonny.

"On the floor in the Commissary" Nico answered.

"What?! Why? I wanted my yogurt!" Chad whined.

"We ain't going anywhere NEAR there!" they protested.

"Oh, whatever, I'll go get the yogurts" Sonny caved and started to walk out of the doorway, but Nico and Grady held her back by her arms yelling "SONNY DON'T IT'LL EAT YOUR SOUL!!!" they cried.

Sonny sighed and said "If I go to the Commissary and prove to you guys that the Fro-Yo machine isn't haunted, will you guys calm down?"

Nico and Grady looked at each other skeptically, before both nodding.

"I'm coming with you guys" Chad cut it. The three looked at him surprised.

"What? I want my yogurt!" he exclaimed. Sonny just rolled her eyes and walked on, Nico, Grady, and Chad in tow.

"Tawni come on!" Sonny shouted over her shoulder.

"Why?" came the reply of the cute blonde.

"You wanted your yogurt too didn't you?" Sonny asked.

"Ooh! My Strawberry!" she said to herself before getting up and following everyone else to the Commissary.

When I was sure they were out of earshot, I began laughing and laughing, a tear came to my eye because Dweedle Dim and Dweedle Dimmer actually believed I was a ghost.

Oh My Gosh! I needed to get back to my spot above the Fro- Yo machine before they do! I had thought to myself.

I scrambled down the long vents, hopefully getting to the Commissary before the others. Thankfully yes, I did, right as I was sitting down in front of the air duct Sonny, Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Chad walked in, staring at the Fro-Yo machine.

Sonny was the first to step forward, while Nico and Grady cowered behind Tawni, Chad was the next to step forward.

"See? It isn't haunt-" I cut Sonny off with another loud angry moan, like before before. Nico and Grandy screamed, a rather high-pitched, and very girly, scream. On the other hand, Tawni, was running out of the Commissary as fast as her heels would allow her screaming "Don't take my pretty!!!"

As for our little Channy couple.... Sonny had jumped back in complete surprise and was cowering into Chad's chest. Her frightened expression was smothered by Chad's 'MacKenzie Falls' uniform jacket. She dug her face into his shoulder, clinging to him for her dear life.

As Sonny had cowered into Chad, Chad had defensively wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer-if even physically possible- into him. His shocked face was slightly hidden behind Sonny flowing brown hair. I saw my opportunity and quickly pulled the camera around my neck to face the frightened teens and quickly snapped a picture of the two curled up into each other scared stiff.

I couldn't hold it in any longer, I burst out laughing, with my high-pitched laugh echoing through the vents, and traveling out through the vent screen and into the Commisary, where Nico and Grady where curled up on the floor shreeking, "Don't hurt me ghost! Dont hurt me!!!"

Sonny, who was still clinging onto Chad, started to lossen her grip on him and look up. Her eyes first met his, before glinting over to the vent screen.

"Zora?...ZORA GET DOWN HERE, NOW!!" she screeched. My laughter cut off at the harsh tone in her voice. I slid the screen open and stuck my head out of the opening.

"Zora..." Sonny started, in a sickening sweet tone, a forced smile on her face, which quickly faltered "Zora get down here!" she yelled.

"Nuh Uh!" I replied and closed the vent screen.

"ZORA!" she yelled.

"Yeeeeeees?" I asked sliding open the screen again, acting innocent.

Sonny pointed the ground next to where she was standing, after releasing Chad from her death grip, and Chad quickly reeling back his arms from around her "Now!" she said, thrusting her finger towards the floor.

I reluctantly sighed and jumped out of the vent and onto the floor, I tucked and rolled once I hit the floor and stood straight up in front of a fuming Sonny, and an even angrier looking Chad, while Nico and Grady were still on the floor rocking back and forth in the feetal postion.

I tried once more to act the innocent child and made my eyes wide and stuck out my lower lip, lowered my head a little and looked up through my lashes.

"Don't you try and fool me! I'm mad right now, young lady!" she seethed.

"Fine" I muttered.

"Zora, I-" I cut her off by run off screaming "You'll never catch me alive!" while sprinting out of the Commissary doors.

"Zora get back here!" I heard a faint cry from the Commissary, but I kept going, slowing down for a few seconds before hearing pounding footsteps following me, and sprinted again.

Well, I guess I should've thought this through just a little bit more.

**Hello peoples! I'm so sorry this took forever to post, but my dad is working on the computer that I had all my saved stories, and he's not gonna put it back up, so we had to retreive the data from it and put it on the new computer. I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes because the new computer doesn't have the same Microsoft Word as the old one, and it doesn't have ABC check. Sorry! But I'll try to start updating again. BTW this will probably be a two or three-shot! Tell me what you guys think! Sorry if you though the beginning was a little skippy, and the ideas jumped around a little too much, cause I think it did. But I hoped you liked it!**

**Review! -Hannahpie45 =)=**


End file.
